


Piotruś Pan

by MyLittleDream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Polish National Team, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemmie wypadł dyżur w pracy, a Harry od razu zgodził się zaopiekować jej córką. Katy od zawsze uwielbiała Piotrusia Pana, a gdy usłyszała w telewizji, że będzie można spotkać go w Londynie od razu uśmiechnęła się do swojego wujka.</p><p>Czyli AU gdzie Harry jest ulubionym wujkiem, a Louis dorabia jako Piotruś Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Pa Skarbie, tylko nie rozrabiaj i słuchaj wujka.

Gemma wycałowała swoją córeczkę nim wyszła. Harry już kilka razy pilnował Katy i świetnie dawał sobie radę, dlatego kobieta nie bała się jej z nim zostawić.

-Dobrze mamo.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się.

-Idź już, bo się spóźnisz.

Hazz położył dłonie na ramionach swojej siostrzenicy.

-Pa Kochani.

-Pa mamusiu.

Gdy drzwi od domu zamknęły się kruszynka od razu odwróciła się w stronę wujka i spojrzała do góry by zobaczyć jego twarz.

-Co chcesz robić Małpko?

Spytał biorąc ją na ręce.

-Mogę pooglądać telewizje?

Spojrzała się na niego błagalnie.

-Dobrze, ale najpierw się ubierz. Chyba nie chcesz cały dzień przesiedzieć w piżamce?

Postawił ją i lekko popchnął w stronę schodów. Po chwili wróciła ubrana w rzeczy, które wcześniej uszykowała jej Gemma. Poszła do salonu gdzie czekało na nią śniadanie. Właśnie leciała jej ulubiona bajka, gdy przerwano ją reklamami.

-Wujku! Patrz!

Wskazała na telewizor. Na ekranie właśnie było widać nie kogo innego jak Piotrusia Pana.

-„Cześć dzieciaki! Już dziś możecie mnie zobaczyć z moimi przyjaciółmi z Disney'a! Przyjdźcie z rodzicami do Hyde Parku i wspomóżcie inne, ciężko chore dzieci ze szpitala Northwich Park. Mam nadzieje, że się tam zobaczymy!"

I odleciał. Oczy 6 latki prawie wyszły na wierzch.

-Wujku Harry! Pójdziemy tam? Proszę, proszę, proszę!

W przeciągu chwili już na nim siedziała i wielkimi zielonymi oczami patrzyła prosto na niego. Jak można było jej odmówić?

-Dobrze Perełko, ale najpierw grzecznie zjedz śniadanie. Chcesz mieć dużo siły by spotkać się z Piotrusiem, prawda?

Brunetka szybko chwyciła kanapkę z dżemem i ją zjadła.

-Już, już, już!

Zawołała radośnie.

-Katy, mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, jest dopiero 8 rano. Może najpierw poczytamy książeczki?

Zaproponował kędzierzawy.

-Ugh. Ale Piotrusia!

***

Katie cały czas nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z jej baśniowym idolem. Mówiła o nim non stop. Gdy czytali książeczki, gdy myli zęby i gdy zakładali kurtki, by w końcu iść do parku.

-Wujku! Zaraz go spotkam!

Cieszyła się dziewczynka i ściskała większą dłoń mężczyzny.

-Tak Skarbie. Zaraz zobaczysz Piotrusia Pana.

Zaśmiał się zielonooki. Wiedział jak ta mała istota uwielbia chłopca ubranego na zielonego. Miała na jego punkcie obsesje. Aż strach pomyśleć, co będzie, gdy stanie się nastolatką. Na punkcie, jakiego boysbandu będzie miała świra? Styles nie chciał się przyznać, ale gdy on był mały też uwielbiał chłopca z Nibylandii. Znał wszystkie książeczki, które czytali i filmy, które z nią tak chętnie oglądał. Może nawet po cichu podkochiwał się w tym chłopcu i czasami chciał być jak Wendy.

-Wata cukrowa! Wujku, mogę? Proszę...

I znowu ten wzrok. To niemożliwe, że tak dobrze manipulowała ludźmi. Miała dopiero 6 lat!

-Dobrze Kochanie. Poczekaj tu za mną. Zaraz Ci ją przyniosę. Ale nigdzie się nie ruszaj.

Odszedł kawałek do stoiska, gdzie starszy mężczyzna w dziwnym kapeluszu robił puszysty przysmak. Gdy w końcu dostał cukrową chmurkę, odwrócił się, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył dziewczynki.

-Cholera.

Tylko to był wstanie powiedzieć. Chyba właśnie ją zgubił.

-Katy! Katie! Kochanie, gdzie jesteś?!

Krzyknął, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

-Gemma mnie zabije...

Wyszeptał i dalej rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu swojej siostrzenicy. Gdy przechodził koło namiotu usłyszał śmiech swojej zguby. Włożył głowę przez wejście i zobaczył jak Malutka siedzi na kolanach mężczyzny ubranego w zielony kostium.

-Katherine! Moja Panno!

Wszedł do środka i groźnie na nią spojrzał.

-Prosiłem Cię żebyś nigdzie się nie oddalała.

Podszedł do niej i uklęknął, mocno ją tuląc.

-Wiesz jak bardzo się martwiłem? Bałem się, że ktoś Ci coś zrobił.

Przyznał, a w jego oczach zebrały się łzy.

-Przepraszam, zobaczyłam Piotrusia i nie mogłam do niego nie podejść.

Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna zobaczył, że ktoś cały czas im się przygląda. O mój Boże. Nie byle kto. Najprzystojniejszy chłopak, jakiego Hazz wiedział przez całe swoje życie. Niski szatyn w stroju Piotrusia Pana.

-Nic się jej nie stało. Była ze mną.

Odezwał się obiekt nowego zauroczenia mężczyzny.

-Oh, dobrze. Dziękuje, że ją przypilnowałeś.

Uśmiechnął się, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

-Wata dla Ciebie Księżniczko.

Podał jej łakoć.

-Różowa, moja ulubiona!

Ucieszyła się i zaczęła ją jeść.

-No widzisz, twój tatuś wie, co lubisz.

Skomentował Skrzat.

-Kto?

Loczek zrobił dziwną minę.

-Oh nie, Piotrusiu. Harry to mój wujek, nie tata.

Zaśmiała się dziewczynka jakby to było coś najoczywistszego na świecie.

-W takim razie przepraszam za mój błąd.

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do wyższego mężczyzny, a wokół jego oczu pojawiły się malutkie zmarszczki. Założył na głowę zieloną czapeczkę z czerwonym piórkiem. Wyglądał tak idealnie.

-Przepraszam was, ale muszę już iść. Inne dzieci też czekają na Piotrusia.

Mrugnął oczkiem do Stylesa i wyszedł z namiotu. Brunet nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Chwycił malutką za rączkę i również wyszli.

-Wujku! Nie mam z nim nawet zdjęcia. Mama mi nie uwierzy. Proszę, chodźmy poprosić o zdjęcie.

Więc poszli. Czy miał wybór? Raczej nie. Czy chciał go jeszcze raz zobaczyć? Oczywiście!

-Oh, moja ulubiona Katy!

Ucieszył się chłopak, gdy znów ją zobaczył.

-To ja! Przyszłam poprosić cię o zdjęcie!

Wskoczyła mu w ramiona.

-Oczywiście! Bardzo chcę mieć z tobą zdjęcie!

Położył usta na policzku brunetki, a Harry zrobił im zdjęcie.

-Bardzo Ci dziękuję Piotrusiu.

Szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

-Wujku, ty też musisz zrobić sobie zdjęcie z Piotrusiem! Wiem jak go uwielbiasz!

Kędzierzawy mógł przysiąc, że w tym momencie był cały czerwony na twarzy.

-Ustaw się wujku, zrobię wam zdjęcie.

W oczach zielonego chłopca biegały iskierki rozbawienia.

-Nie wezmę Cię na ręce, ale mogę dać Ci buziaka.

Zachichotał i wspiął się na palce składając na jego policzku całusa. Strasznie niebezpiecznie blisko ust. Oczy Loczka zrobiły się ogromne. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Dłoń Piotrusia wsunęła się do tylnej kieszeni spodni wyższego.

-Napisz później.

Mrugnął do niego oczkiem na odchodne.

***

Gdy Harry był już w swoim mieszkaniu i rozbierał się by wziąć prysznic z jego spodni wypadła mała karteczka z podpisem „Louis xx" i numerem telefonu. To było niemożliwe. Oczywistym było, że od razu po skończonym prysznicu napisał do Louisa- Piotrusia. Nie mógł darować sobie takiej okazji.

***

Gemma od rana biegała po domu jak szalona. Nie mogła uwierzyć. Jej brat w końcu postanowił przyprowadzić kogoś na coniedzielny obiad. Od poprzedniego zerwania z Niallem nikogo nie przyprowadzał ani o nikim nie mówił. A tu proszę! Naglę był jak w skowronkach. Cały czas uśmiechnięty i z komórką non stop przy sobie. Gdy tylko usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi pisnęła zachwycona.

-Mamusiu, ja otworze! To na pewno wujek Harry!

Ucieszyła się jej córka.

-Cześć Katy.

Usłyszała głos swojego brata.

-Wujku! Dlaczego przyprowadziłeś do nas Piotrusia Pana?!

Krzyknęła zdziwiona, ale i jednocześnie szczęśliwa dziewczynka.

-Niespodzianka Katy! Piotruś pan zakochał się w twoim wujku!


	2. Dodatek

Harry nawet nie wiedział, kiedy cały ten czas zleciał. Wydawało mu się, że poznał Louisa dopiero niedawno, a tak naprawdę minęło kilka miesięcy. Kilka wspaniałych miesięcy przepełnionych randkami, uściskami czy słodkimi pocałunkami.

Na sama myśl o tym chłopakowi ściskał się żołądek, a na twarzy pojawiał się wielki uśmiech. Był śmiertelnie zakochany.

Pamiętał jak bardzo stresował się na ich randce. Pociły mu się ręce i miał problem z mówieniem. Teraz tylko śmieję się na to wspomnienie, ale wtedy? Myślał, że Louis już nigdy się z nim nie umówi. Na szczęście szatyn uznał to za uroczę i już parę dni później pierwszy raz się całowali.

Kiedy Louis po raz kolejny ubrał na siebie kostium Piotrusia Pana i ruszył na następną akcję charytatywną jasne było, że Harry musi mu towarzyszyć. Nie przyjąłby nawet żadnej odmowy, której na szczęście nie musiał słuchać, bo Tomlinson ucieszył się, że jego chłopak będzie mu towarzyszył.

Chłopak korzystał z ciepłych dni i w króciutkich spodenkach biegał po parku z innymi dzieciakami. Styles stał z boku i wszystkiemu się przyglądał, co chwile robiąc urocze zdjęcia. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego chłopak był idealny.

-Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo Cię kocham.

Wyszeptał robiąc kolejną serie zdjęć niższemu. Był takim szczęściarzem.

Gemma po raz kolejny musiała zostać dłużej w pracy. Liczyła, że jej brat znów jej pomoże. Oczywiste było to, że bez namysłu się zgodził. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że w tym dniu musi pojechać za miasto na sesję zdjęciową. Nie mógł wystawić swojej siostry, ale również zabrać ze sobą swojej siostrzenicy.

-Ja się nią zaopiekuję.

Zaproponował Louis. W tym momencie, chłopak spadł mu prosto z nieba.

-Naprawdę mógłbyś to zrobić? Nie chcę Cię wykorzystywać.

Szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął. Był uratowany.

-Jasne, że tak. Katy jest urocza, a z resztą, kocha mnie!

Zaśmiał się i poczuł jak długie ręce otaczają jego talie.

-Dziękuję Ci.

Na początku był trochę zdziwiony, ale szybko odwzajemnił uścisk i zaciągnął się pięknym zapachem jego miłości.

W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Wyższy upewniał się jeszcze kilkadziesiąt razy, czy Lou na pewno nie zmienił zdania.

-Jestem pewny, spokojnie. Damy sobie radę. A teraz już jedź.

Wypchnął go z jego własnego domu. W tym samym momencie na podjazd wjechał samochód Gemmy. Dziewczynka wybiegła szybko z auta i popędziła w ich stronę. Harry już uszykował swoje ramiona by złapać swoją księżniczkę, ale ona przytuliła nogi należące do niebieskookiego.

-Piotrusiu!

Wyszczerzyła się do niego szeroko, a on wziął ją na ręce.

-Cześć Gwiazdko.

Spojrzał na minę swojego partnera i wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Chyba powinnaś przywitać się z wujkiem.

Nadal chichocząc postawił ja na ziemie, a ona wgramoliła się w jego ramiona.

-Cześć wujku!

Cmoknęła go w policzek.

-Już myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałaś.

Gemma dała im tylko jej rzeczy i szybko odjechała jeszcze raz dziękując.

-Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie radę? Może...

Tomlinson przerwał mu krótkim pocałunkiem.

-Jestem pewien. Będziemy się świetnie bawić, prawda?

Zwrócił się do dziewczynki.

-Tak! Nauczysz mnie latać?

Zapytała, a Harry zaczął się śmiać.

-Tylko proszę, żadnych śladów butów na suficie!

Wsiadł do swojego samochodu i odjechał wcześniej posyłając im multum całusów. Weszli do środka, a brunetka ściągnęła buty i założyła różowe kapcie w kotki. Chyba cała rodzina Stylesów posiadała bzika na punkcie miauczących zwierząt.

-Co chcesz robić Skarbie?

Zapytał 6-latki, gdy byli już w salonie.

-Chcę latać!

Już wtedy wiedział, że został udupiony. Jak ma wytłumaczyć tej małej kruszynce, że nie umie latać? Że nie jest prawdziwym Piotrusiem Panem!

-Piotrusiu! Proszę...

Patrzyła na niego wielkimi zielonymi oczami.

-Tak właściwie mam na imię Louis.

Wydukał i usiadł na dywanie, a ona tuż obok.

-Louis? Ale jak to? Przecież...

Jej wzrok stał się momentalnie taki smutny.

-Nie smuć się Gwiazdko. Ja tylko zastępuje Piotrusia. Jest bardzo dużo dzieci, które go potrzebują, wiesz? Pomagam mu, by więcej z nich mogło być szczęśliwe.

Pogłaskał ją po policzku.

-Tak jak wtedy w parku?

Zapytała i usiadła mu na kolanach.

-Tak, razem z moimi kolegami i koleżankami zbieraliśmy pieniążki na chore dzieci, wiesz?

Gładził ją po włosach.

-Ale zawszę możemy poudawać, że latamy, prawda?

Podniósł ją i biegał po pokoju, a ona głośno się śmiała.

Katy nawet przez chwilę się nie nudziła. Louis był najlepszym zastępcą Zielonego Chłopca na świecie!

Razem rysowali różne obrazki, gonili się, udawali, że latają, oglądali bajki, zaplótł jej nawet dwa urocze warkoczyki. Nie zauważyli, kiedy na dworze zrobiło się ciemno. Dopiero, gdy Gemma zadzwoniła do chłopaka by zaczął szykować małą zobaczył, że ledwo, co widać podwórze.

-Louis?

Odezwała się, kiedy pomagał jej założyć buty.

-Tak Kochanie?

Szeroko się do niej uśmiechnął.

-Czy mogę mówić do Ciebie wujku?

Na początku nie uwierzył w to, co usłyszał.

-Ja, um... Jasne.

Siostrzenica Harry'ego mocno go przytuliła. Kiedy jechała już do domu ze swoją mamą opowiadała jak świetnie się bawiła.

-Wiesz mamo, Louis, wujek Louis jest chyba jeszcze lepszy od Piotrusia Pana.

Powiedziała sennym głosem i potarła oczka. Styles już wiedziała, że ten chłopak skradł serce, nie tylko jej brata.

Harry zawsze podziwiał, Louisa za te wszystkie akcje, w których brał udział. Przebierał się i całymi godzinami zabawiał dzieci, by pomóc.

Szatyn biegał od rana cały zestresowany. Wiedział, że zostanie na noc u zielonookiego nie było mądrym pomysłem, ale nie mógł mu odmówić. Gdy szukał swojego stroju Piotrusia zadzwonił jego telefon.

-Hej. Ale jak to? Nie ma nikogo? Cholera. Dobra. Tak, będę. Do zobaczenia.

Usiadł przy stole i chwycił kanapkę, którą wcześniej przygotował jego chłopak.

-Coś się stało?

Zapytał i delikatnie pogładził go po dłoni.

-Chłopak, który miał być Hakiem złamał nogę. Nie ma szans by przyszedł, a my nie mamy nikogo na jego miejsce.

Powiedział na jednym wydechu i potarł twarz.

-Nie uda się bez niego?

Patrzył na jego zmartwioną minę.

-To dzień postaci z Nibylandii. Wszystkie te dzieci w szpitalu czekają, a my...

Westchnął i napił się kawy.

-Może... Może ja mógłbym?

Uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i ścisnął jego małą dłoń.

-Mógłbyś? Naprawdę?!

Krzyknął i rzucił mu się na szyje mocno całując.

-Poczekaj, muszę zadzwonić. Boże, tak Ci dziękuję!

I w taki o to sposób chodził po szpitalnym korytarzu w przebraniu złego kapitana. Czuł się trochę nieswojo nie znając żadnego ze znajomych Louisa, ale wynagradzały mu to wszystkie uśmiechnięte buzie dzieci leżące na białych łóżkach.

Gdy weszli na kolejny oddział i do pierwszej sali, Hazz na chwilę zesztywniał.

Zobaczył małą dziewczynkę, mniej więcej w wieku Katy. Leżała blada, a na główce zamiast włosów miała różową chustkę.

-Piotruś! Dzwoneczek!

Ucieszyła się, gdy ich tylko zobaczyła.

-Kapitan Hak!

Jej oczka zabłysnęły. Wydawała się taka radosna, szczęśliwa, jakby była całkiem zdrowym dzieckiem. Hazz po chwili przestał myśleć o tym jak bardzo jest chora i po prostu z nią rozmawiał. Rozśmieszał, a nawet pozwolił dotknąć swoich kręconych włosów. Louis obserwował go i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wkradającego się na jego twarz. Nie mógł znaleźć lepszego chłopaka.

Chłopcy jedli właśnie kolacje przygotowaną przez Harry'ego. Tomlinson uwielbiał, kiedy wyższy gotował. Wszystko wtedy było takie pyszne. Mógłby tak jadać codziennie. Z resztą, był u niego przez większość czasu. Praktycznie mieszkali razem.

-Rozpieszczasz mnie.

Przyznał biorąc kolejny kęs do ust i cicho jęcząc.

-A Ty mnie prowokujesz.

Zaśmiał się, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. Na te słowa jęknął jeszcze raz i przesunął stopą po jego nodze.

-Louis!

Pisnął chłopak czując jak zaczyna twardnieć.

-Tylko się z Tobą drażnię.

Głupio się do niego uśmiechnął. Hazz od dłuższego czasu myślał jak ma się do tego zabrać. Ma mu się tak po prostu spytać?

-Louis, wiesz jak bardzo Cię kocham...

Wyszeptał.

-Oho, zaczyna się. Coś chcesz.

Odpowiedział rozbawiony. Przez te ponad pół roku kiedy go zna, zdążył go dobrze poznać.

-Zepsułeś nastrój!

Zachichotał i uderzył go delikatnie w dłoń. Szatyn tylko przewrócił oczami.

-Kocham Cię.

Powiedział Lou i mimo, że młodszy słyszał to już tyle razy nadal rumienił się słysząc te słowa.

-Znamy się już dosyć długo i ja...

Zaciął się na chwilę. Louis zrobił zdziwioną minę. Boże, żeby tylko mi się nie oświadczył. Pomyślał i ciężko przełknął ślinę.

-Zamieszkasz ze mną?

-Ja, co?

Odpowiedział szybko.

-Czy zamieszkasz ze mną. Spędzalibyśmy więcej czasu razem... Ale jeśli Ty...

Louis mu przerwał.

-Ja... Myślałem, że... Nie ważne.

Zarumienił się. Był taki głupi.

-Myślałeś, że Ci się oświadczę?

Zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem. W odpowiedzi tamten przytaknął tylko głową.

-To wszystko tak wyglądało, ja. To głupie.

Przyznał.

-Chciałem najpierw razem zamieszkać, ale jeśli Ty...

-Nie! Naprawdę, to za wcześnie.

Zaśmiał się.

-I tak, zamieszkam z Tobą.

Wokół jego oczu pojawiły się charakterystyczne zmarszczki. Był taki szczęśliwy.

Wspólne mieszkanie było jednym z lepszych pomysłów. Budzili w wspólnym łóżku, jedli razem śniadanie, wychodzili do pracy, później mieli wspólny lunch i gdy wracali do ich domu spędzali czas razem. W swoich objęciach, rozmawiając, gotując lub po prostu przebywając w swoim towarzystwie. Zasypiali otoczeni ramionami drugiej osoby.

-Kochanie, wróciłem!

Krzyknął pomimo tego, że chłopak na pewno usłyszał jak otwierał drzwi. Po prostu to sprawiało, że czuł się bardziej jak w domu. To oni go tworzyli.

-Cześć.

Podszedł do niego i mocno pocałował. Naglę coś zapiszczało pomiędzy nimi, a szatyn przestraszony delikatnie się odsunął.

-Co to?

Zapytał zdziwiony. Kędzierzawy wyciągnął zza kurtki małego kotka.

-Nasze dziecko.

Zaśmiał się i wsadził w ręce starszego czarną kulkę.

-Skąd go wziąłeś?

Popatrzył podejrzliwie i zaczął oglądać z każdej strony odrobinę wychudzonego kocurka.

-Znalazłem na ulicy, było mu zimno. Powinniśmy go nakarmić.

Pobiegł do kuchni by po chwili wrócić z kilkoma kawałkami szynki.

-Nie wiem czy nie powinniśmy go gdzieś oddać.

Powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. Głowa jego chłopaka momentalnie podskoczyła, a on patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami.

-Ale Lou, on nie ma nikogo. Umyjemy go, nakarmimy, pójdziemy do weterynarza. Będzie naszym kotkiem. Proszę Skarbie... Zgódź się.

Jak mógł odmówić, gdy tamten tak na niego patrzył? Nie miałby serca.

-Uh, zastanowię się, dobrze?

Potarł twarz. Nie mógł dać się tak łatwo złamać.

-Będziesz grzeczny, prawda?

Pogłaskał go po główce. Szatyn już wiedział, że przegrał.

-Musisz wymyślić mu imię.

Uśmiechnął się do loczka.

-Może Nibs?*

Zaproponował po chwili namysłu.

-Nie mogłeś chyba lepiej wybrać.

Stwierdził, gdy najedzony kot zaczął przechadzać się po ich domu.

Gdy byli razem czas tak szybko płynął. Mijały dni, tygodnie, nawet miesiące, a oni byli chyba najszczęśliwszymi mężczyznami na świecie. Mieli siebie i to było najważniejsze.

-Na pewno dacie sobie radę? Tu macie jego zabawki, karmę...

Wyliczał poddenerwowany Louis. Musieli wyjechać i zostawić ich kotka zupełnie samego. No dobra, Gemma i Katy zadeklarowały się, że będą go pilnować i dbać jak o swojego.

-A Ty nie chciałeś go przygarnąć.

Parsknął Harry.

-Nie prawda. Walczyłem ze sobą żeby od razu się nie zgodzić.

Popatrzył na niego z naburmuszoną miną.

-I zajęło Ci to pięć minut.

Pokazał mu język i zobaczył, że ich taksówka stoi już przed domem.

-Idźcie już, bo się spóźnicie.

Poganiała ich siostra Harry'ego.

-Wujku, o nic się nie martw. Będę się o niego troszczyć, a teraz już idź.

Brunetka zaczęła iść z nim w stronę wyjścia.

-Miłych wakacji.

Ucałowała ich i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

-Czy oni właśnie wyrzucili nas z własnego domu?

-Na to wygląda.

Wyjazd był tym, co potrzebowali. Byli pochłonięci pracą i przytłoczeni monotonią. Musieli zrobić coś by nabrać sił i przerwać nudę. A wakacje w Hiszpanii wydawały się najlepszym pomysłem.

Chłopcy zwiedzali, opalali się i lenili. W Anglii nie mieli na to czasu, a tu? Nie mieli nic innego do roboty. Mieli wrażenie jakby wszystkie ich zmartwienia zostały w rodzinnym kraju.

-Tutaj jest prześlicznie.

Przyznał Louis rozglądając się po małej restauracji. Było w niej tak klimatycznie. Świeczki, kolorowe koce na chłodniejsze wieczory i po prostu czuło się jej nastrój. Miała takie coś w sobie, które sprawiało, że chciałoby się tam przychodzić ciągle.

-Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba.

Wyższy objął jego biodro. Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo się nie stresował jak teraz. To miał być ich najwspanialszy wieczór w życiu. Nie chciał tego zepsuć. Przez całą kolację szukał odpowiedniego momentu by w końcu go o to zapytać.

-Wyjazd tutaj był wspaniałym pomysłem.

Wyszeptał niższy ściskając dłoń swojego chłopaka.

-Louis?

Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Był idealny. Płomienie świec rzucały na jego twarz delikatne światło, przez co wyglądał jak anioł. Z resztą, był nim.

-Tak Harry?

Uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

-Jesteś najlepszym, co spotkało mnie w życiu.

Powiedział patrząc głęboko w jego błękitne oczy.

-Przestań.

Na jego policzkach pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce. Spojrzał w dół, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się cienie rzucane przez długie rzęsy.

-Jestem prawdziwym szczęściarzem, że mnie pokochałeś. Jesteś dla mnie za dobry.

-Harry...

Zajęczał zażenowany.

-Nie przerywaj mi.

Zbeształ go z szerokim uśmiechem.

-To jak martwisz się o te wszystkie dzieci, chodzisz do szpitali, jak się o mnie troszczysz. Katy pokochała Cię bardziej niż Piotrusia Pana, co jeszcze rok temu wydawało mi się niemożliwe. Sprawiłeś, że moje życie zmieniło się o 180 stopni. Przed spotkaniem Ciebie myślałem nawet, że będę wstawał wcześniej tylko po to by popatrzyć jak śpisz i zrobić Ci śniadanie do łóżka.

Młodszy wstał od stołu i uklęknął przed zaskoczonym szatynem.

-Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Wyciągnął małe pudełeczko z kieszeni.

-Ja.. Oczywiście, że tak!

Upadł koło niego i mocno go przytulił. Gdzieś z boku dotarły do nich oklaski, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Najważniejsi byli oni i ta chwila, którą zapamiętają do końca życia. 

 

*Stalówka- jeden z zaginionych chłopców.


End file.
